


早悟兰因（下）-冰可乐不加冰

by pepsi_cube



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:57:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepsi_cube/pseuds/pepsi_cube





	早悟兰因（下）-冰可乐不加冰

 

 

早悟兰因（下）-冰可乐不加冰

 

 

 

 

 

 

a, a:hover, .day{color:#828d95;}  
.sidelist{min-width:535px;}  
.sidelist li a, .tag a, .active{background-color:#828d95;}  
.day{ border-color:#828d95;}  
.text blockquote{ border-left-color:#828d95;}  
body{background-color:#dfdfe1;}  
#morecontent_frame{margin-top:30px;}  
body{background-image:url("//imglf3.ph.126.net/q9THNZMtmXAXULGwntGQ-g==/5629503932259639055.png");}  
body{background-attachment:fixed;}  
.notes .action{width:500px;}  
#comment_frame{width:530px;}  
.video object,.video embed{width:530px;height:441px;}

  
[__](http://bklbjb.lofter.com/)  


#  [冰可乐不加冰](http://bklbjb.lofter.com/)

 

  * [私信](http://www.lofter.com/message/bklbjb)
  * [归档](http://bklbjb.lofter.com/view)
  * [RSS](http://bklbjb.lofter.com/rss)



[10](http://bklbjb.lofter.com/post/1cce31a9_12e9bc15e)

[05](http://bklbjb.lofter.com/post/1cce31a9_12e9bc15e)

##  [早悟兰因（下）](http://bklbjb.lofter.com/post/1cce31a9_12e9bc15e)

“啊啾”

梁朋杰打了个喷嚏，又没忍住搓了搓手臂，后悔出门前没带上外套，夜风实在不甚温柔。宿舍的哥们要趁着毕业季同女友求婚，地点定在本城近日热门观光地区，喊上他们过来提前布置好场地。

看着人群逐渐聚集起来，为旁人的爱情故事欢呼雀跃，梁朋杰走远了些。他从前想过，如果未来的自己谈一段恋爱会是什么模样，或者是能不能遇见一个住进心里的人。想了千八百遍，好像才到故事开头就陷入梦乡，总是要遇见才能知道。

四月樱花开得轰轰烈烈，便是素淡的颜色堆在一处也叫人看得艳泽生辉。陈博豪之前约他去日本看樱花，他发了个白眼过去，附赠一段3秒语音，“你疯了吗？我人民路看樱花还差不多。”，隔天，张超就定好机酒颠颠地说和他去京都赏樱，梁朋杰看着微信里的酒店机票确认单上的日期，“我护照都没有”。人民路离学校不过换条地铁线的时间，托舍友的福，晚春这趟夜樱好在没有空折枝。一个人走在湖边，风吹久了也没那么冷了，心里缠绕多时的事又翻涌出来。他推了张超去日本散心的邀请拿着护照当由头，不过是张超递了和好的信号，他还是没能想好借梯下楼。张超以为他在闹别扭，为着不让他出国念书选择保研的事，折腾了不少花样哄他。梁朋杰想，你哪里知道我在挣扎，说到底，最后决定留在国内的是他自己，怪不到张超头上。

说起来，到底是什么时候发现张超的秘密的，梁朋杰细想却觉得心底一片黯然，宁愿不知道也罢，恨自己不能蠢一点又觉早知道总比晚知道让自己不至于一败涂地。

手机天气里排在本市之后的波士顿，总是记错日子的初见，送错风格的礼物，还有，“不要走”。

围着湖边走了两三圈，连倚在桥边唱“带不走的只有你”的歌手都已收拾了背包准备走，梁朋杰干脆坐在湖堤上，室友在群里狂发红包感谢，左上角有个‘1’，退出一看，“在宿舍吗？”。心头一抽，关了手机看月亮。

赶在最后一班地铁回了学校，刚准备上楼就见到熟悉的车牌，只是顿了下那人恰好抬头望见了他。

“怎么都不回我微信。”

张超赶紧掐了夹在手里的烟，只希望梁朋杰没看见，大步往前就冲着他去了。梁朋杰没忍住往后退了两步，张超看他这样生生停住了，“你也不用这样躲我，你怨我我也认了。”

梁朋杰无端地打了个哆嗦，张超一把上前握住他手，“让你多穿点你不听，早凉晚凉的，之前打点滴手背青成那样还不长记性。”，滚烫的眼泪落在手背上，张超没顾他挣扎就拥他入怀，“我的错，都是我错了，你别哭。”

“是我不想你离开我，是我自私。”

“Karelo先生下个月有中国行程，我们去上他的私人课好不好？”

......

能怪谁呢？怪张超字字句句听起来情真意切？怪他自己不肯抽刀断水？怪月色温柔怪空气迷幻怪世上只有一个面前这人？

怨不了谁。

那天梁朋杰和宿管阿姨打了声招呼没在宿舍睡，和张超一直折腾到夜深最后在他怀里沉沉睡去。第二天醒来，张超正靠在床头看电脑处理事情，查觉他醒来，张超俯下身去，给了他一个温柔的早安吻。梁朋杰闭上眼，全心全意地同他接吻，只要你在我身边。

梁朋杰和张超都没有和对方共享过彼此的朋友圈，他是顾忌同性恋的身份在校园里公开并没有什么好处，况且在张超没有提出见彼此朋友前他也不想主动开口。认识蔡尧是那次去酒吧接张超回家，加了微信也只是偶尔点个赞，唯一的对话框还停留在夸他朋友圈刘彬濠小视频里唱的《山楂树》很好听。张超那帮狐朋狗友下赌注的事还是有次蔡尧喝多了抖出来的，喝醉的蔡尧比木头美人还要木头，梁朋杰逗他交换秘密，他就一板一眼地说大家下的赌注，末了还添一句，他下的是真爱，看来也要小赚一笔。梁朋杰想笑又想哭，他能等到蔡尧赢这把吗？

老天爷大概在安排好运时并没有注意到躲在家里的梁朋杰，他正忙着准备第二天的面试，手机就在旁边震动起来，一看是蔡尧拨来微信电话，他还纳闷蔡尧无事不登三宝殿，接通后一片嘈杂，他喂了两声没人应，电话那头一片闹腾。他准备挂了电话继续看剧本，又是一阵呼号声，传到他耳边止住了点击挂断的手。

张超说不是，好像每一声起哄都精准地压在全身的传递神经上，痛得他世界清明。手终于摁下了挂断，把手机设置成静音，捏着剧本页脚一页页捋平对齐，小口小口呼着气，纸张上的字才渐渐清晰起来。

做了一夜不知所谓的噩梦，抓了桌面上两包速溶咖啡泡了喝下去，急忙出门打车去剧院，今天的面试要是成功了，也对得起他做梦也没忘记念叨出声的台词。面试好刚出门，就看到张超拿着瓶牛奶在等他，他一下就觉得全身都在痛，痛得他出不了声。

“朋朋，今儿面试怎么样。肯定没问题的，我定了珑轩的晚餐，咱们提前庆祝下。”，边说着边把瓶盖旋了给他递奶，“昨晚是不是紧张地没睡好，我也没敢烦你。想着你今早八成喝的咖啡，刚刚是不是面试好胃就不舒服去吐了回，把奶喝了，我捂着还热乎。”，梁朋杰眨了眨眼，想扯出个笑中途又停了下来，把奶接过来抿了一口，没有搭话。

梁朋杰偶尔也会在报纸上看见张超那些花边新闻。有次直接转发给张超看，问要不就这么断了。张超转头就能低声下气认错，一概是避不开被人借位拍到而已，他清清白白甚至同他细数每个晚上不是出差或者回老宅便是在梁朋杰这处，哑巴吃黄连也不过如此。到最后还是梁朋杰举手认输，被张超借着由头欺负一番。他不是没想过张超会在外面玩得有多开，但见着却是另外一回事。蔡尧频频回头朝他看，嘴张张合合，像是要跟他说什么，梁朋杰也只是朝他笑，张超一边把上来贴着自己的男男女女推开，心里骂了今晚组局的王八蛋几百次，一回头就看见蠢蛋让个姑娘往梁朋杰怀里坐。他也没推开甚至喝了那女的手里的酒，他知不知道酒里万一有个什么啊，那女的还得寸进尺地摸他泪痣。最后以张超砸了半个场为结束，组局那人才堪堪明白做了什么蠢事。

蔡尧坐在外围，抽身看戏。可惜了今天的酒，他还记得自己输掉的赌局，不过是笔乐子，现下看来张超自己都没拎清，看梁朋杰手里捏着酒杯还无动于衷，冤孽。

面试还算成功，梁朋杰同经济公司签了约，一年小半时间都在排戏。他父母那边也开始催着早点成家，平日里说到这些梁朋杰基本上顾左右而言他，岔开几句也就作罢。工作头年还好，他爸妈也想着事业为重，偶尔看他发在朋友圈里剧组照片，就开始问靠得近的女生朋友，暗示地他头大。

第二年初，梁朋杰他妈基本没给他反应的机会，让他过两天去同个女生见面，弯弯绕绕不知道怎么就能找到他妈朋友的朋友在本市工作的女儿，单身，工作稳定。他无奈，只能隔天按着他妈发来的信息去了餐厅赴约。

约好的地址是家新开的意大利餐厅，前几日他还看到美食公众号的推送和张超说了周末来吃，正好先提前尝下味道。女生也是被爸爸妈妈要求来的，彼此都没有想法，不过谈起各自的职业和爱好，俩人聊得都还挺好。吃完饭本准备就此散了，手机却提示他有订票的音乐会即将开场请尽快入场。他正纳闷最近并没有买票哪来的信息，点进app一看还是两张，干脆邀请女生一起去听，免得浪费，女生欣然同意。

梁朋杰正准备去换纸质票，就看见张超身侧站着个女孩，贴得极近，两人站在取票机前不知道在说些什么。他看了看手机里的信息，总算明白哪来的票了，掉头就走，和女生说了抱歉。那女孩也不在意，梁朋杰过意不去，赶忙问要不一起去看电影，女生被他急促的样子逗笑了，便应了下来，他不知道的是，张超取了票便听到熟悉的声音。再回头，赫然见他同那个女生站在一处，那女孩生得娇小可爱，两人不知道在比划什么，看着倒似一对璧人。张超身侧的女孩看他突然站定不动，就去拉他，张超笑了笑跟着进了场。

没等音乐会结束，张超同女生道了个歉就溜出了场，他一路压着限速开回了他跟梁朋杰住的公寓，家里没人，他电话打过去无人接通。落日掉在阳台上，门被推开发出的吱呀声，梁朋杰从鞋柜里掏出拖鞋正准备换，“怎么，今天约会不开心，这个点都回来了？”

他这才发现张超坐在沙发上同他阴阳怪气，“约会，你说谁呢？您不也是约会回来？”

张超张嘴就想同他吵，一下子被戳地泄了气，“我生意不要同人应酬吗？”

“您大忙人，大人物，陪人应酬是要陪谁去听音乐会啊？消息不发到我手机上我还不知道呢，张老板外面多少千金小姐等您约会呢，真是白瞎您来这儿同我挑刺呢。”

“我，曹家阿姨的女儿回来，我妈让我去见个面而已，不和你说也是怕你乱想。那你呢，你今天旁边又是哪位剧组里的好姐姐好妹妹？”

“你会不会好好说话，您能陪今天曹家明天李家大小姐，我还不能见人了是吗？”

....

话头说着便往不可收拾的地步去，张超左手捏紧喘着气，“你什么身份，管我这么多？”

“是，我什么身份。我倒也想知道自己什么身份。我眼瞎心盲，也知道你心里装的是谁。黄子弘凡是吗？”

张超瞬间瞪大了眼睛，话堵在胸口，‘你， 你，，”。

梁朋杰一下松了身子，自嘲地笑了笑，“我想着，也许你是爱我的，想久了，自己魔障了。”

没等张超反应，他穿着拖鞋就出了门。张超想追出去，脚底千斤重，心头更是压着邪火。去厨房咖啡壶里摸出藏起来的烟，点上狠狠吸了一口，松了松领口，颓然地蹲了下来。

一连几日，他在楼底都没能见房间亮起灯，去问了梁朋杰老板才知道他请了假。手摁在1上又没勇气拨出去，副驾驶前摆着的小羊肖恩笑起来怎么和他那么像。薛文聪喊他喝酒，看他半死不活那样，想嘲他又觉得兄弟可怜，只好连开20瓶酒，喝醉再说罢。

身上那个小模特手底下动静不小，他醉得不想动弹，却还是抬手准备推开他，不巧车门一下开了下来，多日没了消息的梁朋杰正看着他。送上门来的小羊羔谁不要，他心里的邪火没消，拿话刺他，最后还是骗得梁朋杰送他回去，他在副驾驶上眯着眼闭目养神，余光偷偷把梁朋杰瞄了个遍，这是跑去了哪里晒得这么黑。

他拿钱哄着小模特假装叫了半夜，都不见得隔壁有什么动静，心底又是一阵烦闷，大半夜便把小模特赶了出去，自己偷偷默默进了客房，看他眼角泪痕犹在，暗自叹了口气，轻轻低头吻干。

好在梁朋杰还愿意同他搭话，他俩这几年吵架总是这样，超过闹过过几日也就这么过去了，叫他烦心的只有老是贴着梁朋杰的石凯。不过好在人回来了，他也不敢暂时再去惹梁朋杰不开心，一口闷了小菠菜奶，看梁朋杰心里暗爽的样子也觉得没那么难喝了。到了办公室，小秘书说到黄子回来，他才觉得真是屋漏偏逢连夜雨，去赴约时心里算盘打了八百个想着回去怎么同梁朋杰说。不过小孩回来话还是那么多，饭也还算吃得宾主尽欢。

多年的习惯还是没让他能直接拒绝黄子，看了两圈他总觉得心里慌，后半程便在场边看着。再闹完回去时，看着手机里的未接来电更是自觉不好，打过去得知梁朋杰车祸的消息，手抖得几乎开不了车，还是打给薛文聪过来接的他。

他认识梁朋杰时，梁朋杰在他心里也还是个小孩。后来两人不明不白这么几年，他也还是拿他当小朋友惯着，看他小小一只陷在床垫里，手上挂着点滴，腿打着石膏悬在那里。当下酸楚不可抑止地翻涌上来，只恨躺在那里的不是自己。他看着石凯进来，理亏和自责让他更是没什么好气，明明是他自己的错，倒发在别人身上。

梁朋杰受伤后，他也乖觉许多，总让张超想起两人刚在一起时，他一喊梁朋杰，他就回头朝他一笑，眼角眉梢里都是春花开放的时光。他听他妈说，庙里求个平安符很灵，他去了几次都没遇上他妈说的大师，好容易碰上了，一看黄子也遭上了车祸，不过人倒是没碍。干脆求了俩，一人一个，平平安安。

梁朋杰把钥匙给他的时候，张超当下心神一震，踌躇半晌没敢接。心跳似鼓擂，刑满提前释放也不过如此。他把钥匙接来重新放在裤兜里时，冰凉的小物件贴着他的腿，就像是一部分生活又重新合并到了从前的时光里，他真想现在就和他接吻，好教他明白不是自己的一厢情愿的臆想。

而梁朋杰的离开反而更像是他的臆想，就这么轻飘飘地和他说了再见。张超坐在卡座里，点了杯可乐，酒吧里驻场来了又去，只是再没有长着泪痣的他唱，

“到如今年复一年

我不能停止怀念

怀念你,怀念从前

但愿那海风再起

只为那浪花的手,

恰似你的温柔”

 

想着在南京场前把这篇结束

还有一篇番外《八仙花篮》就到此结束啦，我终于可以把这个莫名其妙的故事讲完了。

写得很仓促因为我困了，等有时间再修。

康康我首页有抽奖，希望我签证顺利，工作顺利，生活快乐～<http://bklbjb.lofter.com/post/1cce31a9_12e848277>

  
[● 超朋](http://bklbjb.lofter.com/tag/%E8%B6%85%E6%9C%8B)[● 超杰](http://bklbjb.lofter.com/tag/%E8%B6%85%E6%9D%B0)  


  
[评论(14)](http://bklbjb.lofter.com/post/1cce31a9_12e9bc15e)  
[热度(73)](http://bklbjb.lofter.com/post/1cce31a9_12e9bc15e)

 

  


### 评论(14)

### 热度(73)

function load_more_notes (_e, postId, offset) {  
_e = _e || window.event;  
!!_e.stopPropagation ? _e.stopPropagation() : _e.cancelBubble = true;  
!!_e.preventDefault ? _e.preventDefault(): _e.returnValue = false;  
var more = document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
more.style.display = 'none';  
loading.style.display = 'block';  
if(window.ActiveXObject) {  
var req=new ActiveXObject('Microsoft.XMLHTTP');  
} else if (window.XMLHttpRequest) {  
var req=new XMLHttpRequest();  
} else {  
return;  
}  
req.onreadystatechange=function(){  
if (req.readyState==4) {  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
var notes_html=req.responseText;  
if (!!window.more_notes_loaded) {  
more_notes_loaded(notes_html);  
}  
var more_notes_link=document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var notes=more_notes_link.parentNode;  
notes.removeChild(more_notes_link);  
notes.removeChild(loading);  
notes.innerHTML = notes.innerHTML + notes_html;  
}  
}  
req.open('GET', 'http://bklbjb.lofter.com/morenotes?postid='+postId+'&offset='+offset,true);  
req.send();  
}

 

if (!!window.notes_inserted) {  
notes_inserted();  
}

  1. [](http://cihua858.lofter.com/) [辞华](http://cihua858.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](http://15020151.lofter.com/) [1](http://15020151.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](http://caomeizi206.lofter.com/) [火阳火瑜](http://caomeizi206.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](http://fys3030.lofter.com/) [漪刀](http://fys3030.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](http://372552317.lofter.com/) [归绥](http://372552317.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](http://lidexiaohehai.lofter.com/) [suan](http://lidexiaohehai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](http://weiwei123456192.lofter.com/) [苇苇](http://weiwei123456192.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](http://hsyl6.lofter.com/) [你们都不认识我](http://hsyl6.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](http://70315.lofter.com/) [§](http://70315.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](http://clorisyu.lofter.com/) [cloris](http://clorisyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](http://fyq19970407.lofter.com/) [暖若安阳——杂食者](http://fyq19970407.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](http://qiao9806.lofter.com/) [吖乔哟](http://qiao9806.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](http://hellobear806.lofter.com/) [hellobear](http://hellobear806.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](http://wuyuluo095.lofter.com/) [❥魏曌__wei](http://wuyuluo095.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](http://lianruiyong.lofter.com/) [急行乐](http://lianruiyong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](http://yiranyibaozha1128.lofter.com/) [易燃易爆炸1128](http://yiranyibaozha1128.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](http://yeye0847.lofter.com/) [夜夜](http://yeye0847.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](http://meatamongconieee.lofter.com/) [四岛一味川_](http://meatamongconieee.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](http://jessica-iris.lofter.com/) [啊禾睡不醒](http://jessica-iris.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](http://10072853.lofter.com/) [100%](http://10072853.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](http://00323644.lofter.com/) [阿鲲](http://00323644.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](http://jijiang030.lofter.com/) [骆闻舟和周戎的女人](http://jijiang030.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](http://zhangyixingdexiacheche.lofter.com/) [是昱宝佳的温妍啦](http://zhangyixingdexiacheche.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](http://youling427.lofter.com/) [羑凌](http://youling427.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  25. [](http://youling427.lofter.com/) [羑凌](http://youling427.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](http://wangzizi335.lofter.com/) [旺仔仙贝](http://wangzizi335.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](http://yishimiao.lofter.com/) [温带常绿阔叶林](http://yishimiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](http://seaphylove.lofter.com/) [桃小妖](http://seaphylove.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](http://natanata020.lofter.com/) [NataNata](http://natanata020.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](http://natanata020.lofter.com/) [NataNata](http://natanata020.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](http://qingshan398.lofter.com/) [青衫](http://qingshan398.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](http://1060326372.lofter.com/) [⑧](http://1060326372.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](http://lrjdm.lofter.com/) [朽道](http://lrjdm.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](http://xiaoer549.lofter.com/) [筱耳](http://xiaoer549.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](http://wan69434.lofter.com/) [晚☀](http://wan69434.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](http://lily426.lofter.com/) [温七青](http://lily426.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](http://gushijiu051.lofter.com/) [故拾九](http://gushijiu051.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  38. [](http://1963352150.lofter.com/) [天机萤火](http://1963352150.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](http://bzx521.lofter.com/) [乖，听话🌸](http://bzx521.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](http://bzx521.lofter.com/) [乖，听话🌸](http://bzx521.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  41. [](http://cshark.lofter.com/) [欢_覃](http://cshark.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](http://cshark.lofter.com/) [欢_覃](http://cshark.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  43. [](http://wwwdajie.lofter.com/) [Golden](http://wwwdajie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](http://maochengchengdetufeifei690.lofter.com/) [11](http://maochengchengdetufeifei690.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](http://apple1129.lofter.com/) [纵我不往](http://apple1129.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  46. [](http://zhuliangyeyue.lofter.com/) [竹凉野月](http://zhuliangyeyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](http://xialillian.lofter.com/) [xialillian](http://xialillian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](http://joyminchun.lofter.com/) [joyminchun](http://joyminchun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](http://11137248.lofter.com/) [111](http://11137248.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](http://11137248.lofter.com/) [111](http://11137248.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



[ 上一篇 ](http://bklbjb.lofter.com/post/1cce31a9_1c5bb7e4d)

[ 下一篇 ](http://bklbjb.lofter.com/post/1cce31a9_12e848277)

  
© [冰可乐不加冰](http://bklbjb.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


$(function(){  
if($('.postwrapper > .block').length <= 0) {  
$('.postwrapper').css('display', 'none');  
}  
$(".active a").each(function(){  
$(this).hover(  
function(){  
$(this).css("cursor","pointer");  
$(this).stop();  
$(this).animate({width:90},400,function(){$(this).children(".title").css("display","block");})},  
function(){  
$(this).stop();  
$(this).children(".title").css("display","none");  
$(this).animate({width:20},400)})  
})  
});

 

P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});  
window.pagewidget=true;

 

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':1,ContextValue:'&copy&nbsp冰可乐不加冰'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'http://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();


End file.
